Unidentified Wiki:Categories
In order to sort certain articles, it is preferred that categories would be added to pages. You can either add them in source mode or without clicking the edit button, as there is a possibility to click an "add category" button at the bottom of a page. Some categories do not need to be added, as certain templates that are used in the articles cause them to automatically be added. Most types of articles can be placed in similar categories. List of categories If you want to add them in source mode, please add two brackets ( [' and '] ) on either side of the category, if using source mode. Ages *Infants - for subjects between the ages of 0 and 1 *Toddlers - for subjects between the ages of 2 and 4 *Children - for subjects between 5 and 8 *Preteens - for subjects between 9 and 12 *Teenagers - for subjects between 13 and 17 *Young adults - for subjects between 18 and 39 *Middle age - for subjects between 40 and 59 *Elderly - for subjects between 60 and 100 Birth spans Classified by decades (i.e. "1960s births). Some individuals may have been born during multiple decades, so it is appropriate to add multiple birth span categories. It is also important to keep in mind the person's postmortem intervals, as someone found in 1988 may have died up to 30 years before. Discovery dates Adding the year the person was found (i.e. "1999 discoveries"). Some have had different parts found at different times, so it is appropriate in such cases to have more than one "discoveries" category. If the exact year is unknown, you could add "recovery date unknown." Death dates In a lot of cases, the subject has died within the year that they are found, such as "1975 discoveries." If the postmortem interval and body condition are consistent with this factor, year of death is most likely the same as when they were found, unless the body was found in a decomposed state in the early part of a year. If the body is skeletonized, it is possible that they died years before, sometimes being a long period of time. In this case, a decade could be added (such as "1980s deaths)." Disappearance dates Categorized on a yearly basis, such as "1982 disappearances." Locations * For unidentified, partial or identified: "People found in state/province" * Missing: "Missing people from state/province" * Identified: "Formerly missing people from state/province" Ages of case Categorized on a decade level. If the current year is 2015, for example, a case where an individual died or went missing was 1973, the category used would be "cases over 40 years old." Cases, where the individual was identified, should not include this category. Identification dates Categorized on a yearly basis, such as "2013 identifications." Death * Possible suicides (if circumstances suggest the event was possible) * Possible homicides (if circumstances suggest the event was possible) * Possible deaths from exposure (if circumstances suggest the event was possible) * Probable homicides (if circumstances suggest the event was highly possible) * Probable suicides (if circumstances suggest the event was highly possible) * Presumed suicides (if authorities could not establish the cause or manner of death but believe the victim committed suicide) * Presumed homicides (if authorities could not establish the cause or manner of death but believe the victim was murdered, or if a missing person's remains were never recovered.) * Accidental deaths (if the victim drowned, was struck by a vehicle, etc.) Physical information * Disabled (if the subject had a cognitive or physical impairment, such as Down syndrome or a condition that may have affected their physical appearance. * Mentally ill (only if the subject, usually a missing person, was diagnosed or strongly suspected to suffer from any form of mental illness.) * Left-handed (no "right-handed" category is needed, as it appears far more often). * Amputees (if the decedent or missing person underwent the removal of a limb or digits) Circumstances * Seen alive (if the person may have been witnessed before death) * Found alive (if the person was located while alive but may have died before being identified) * Partial remains (usually if portions of the body are not recovered as a result of exposure, decomposition, or accidental circumstances. In the case where dismemberment has occurred, please use the "Graphic" template.) ** Skull only ** Head missing ** Torso missing ** Hands missing ** Mandible missing * Dismembered (if the victim's remains were divided into pieces for concealment or other reasons) ** Please note, any case that belongs to this category should have posted at the top of the page. * Sexually assaulted (where sources confirm the victim had been sexually abused, such as molestation, against their will.) ** Please note, any case that belongs to this category should have posted at the top of the page. * Possibly sexually assaulted (where circumstances are present that the event was possible but could not be proven or has not been stated.) * Raped (if the victim was verified to have been involuntarily subjected to sexual intercourse.) ** Please note, any case that belongs to this category should have posted at the top of the page. Reconstructed by Categorized by organizations, not specific artists. * Reconstructed by NCMEC * Reconstructed by Project EDAN (note: some artists have created renderings outside of this organization.) * Reconstructed by the FBI * Reconstructed by the New York Academy of Art Miscellaneous * Nicknamed (if the person was nicknamed while unidentified, such as "Sahara Sue") * No reconstruction (if there is no reconstruction of the decedent) * No NCMEC reconstruction (if the decedent is believed to be under the age of 21 but has not been reconstructed by NCMEC) * Aliases (if the person went by an alias such as "Lyle Stevik") * Unverified names (if the person has a name attached to them but authorities cannot determine if it is their real name, such as "Mary Anderson") * Transients (if it is believed the person may have been homeless or moving between areas) * Possible transients (if there is a possibility the person may have been homeless or moving between areas) * Unknown postmortem interval (if the postmortem interval is not stated or unknown) * Body condition unknown (if the body condition is not stated or unknown) * Body condition disputed (if different sources have conflicting information regarding the condition of the body). Category:Policies and help pages